


They Call Me Knives (No They Don't)

by Maxkiki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, revolves around the military andriod, so its not all hankcon but hank and connor are always there, very slight violence and some swearing so i guess teen is an okay rating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: After the revolution, the G.I. Androids made to fight in the war are brought back to integrate into society. They have the full rights of humans now so they are given the chance to start a new life rather than throw it away in the war.A certain G.I. android gets assigned to the DPD after the revolution and Connor and Hank help him learn about how people do things in both the DPD and everyday life. They think they're just getting a normal military android until he takes off his leg and several knives clatter onto the floor.This is a story about a G.I. android, his love for knives, and Connor trying to stop him while Hank laughs.





	They Call Me Knives (No They Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and really liked it so I went with it! Behold what the power of inspiration can do! I hope you all enjoy my take on a veeeeeeery minor android model from the series! C:

One minute he was out on the battlefield and the next he was told he didn’t have to fight anymore. He was the Seargent, he couldn’t just leave his men on the field, it was his job to lead them to glory or die with them in loss. Apparently, some androids had their own revolution at his hometown, where he was made, in Detroit. And thanks to them he was free of human slavery, to him, it never felt that way. It may just be his programming but he loved being on the field, he loved weapons and fighting and commands. But no, he has to go back to Detroit, get his own home, get his own job and live like any other human being.

GI grumbles as he packs his bag, a few other of his model doing the same but none of them seemed quite as upset as he was. How can he just go to a peaceful life? All he’s ever known is war and bloodshed, survival and hard work. He didn’t want to live in a city to play human, he wanted to fight for this country and win the war using his own two hands.

His model was the Myrmidon model. His purpose is in his name: Someone who will do whatever you say without question. All of this time he was taking orders and fighting on the field without a second thought but ever since the revolution he’s felt… entitled to more as a sergeant. It wasn’t easy to get that position even as an android with super strength and speed. The position of a leader wasn’t something to just be given out to anybody even if it was in their programming to be an elite soldier.

He waits in line, rolling his eyes. A scan, really? As much as he would love to take a gun or two with him he didn’t dare take the weapons from an area where they really mattered. He sets his bag down on the table, watching as it’s looked through. He receives a nod of approval before he walks through the scanner, hearing a loud beeping noise.

 

“I have plenty of metal components that can set it off.” GI states, picking up his bag as he begins to leave before he’s stopped in his tracks.

“You’re arm, sir.” The private holds his hand out as GI glares at the man.

“Excuse me?”

The private points to his arm. “Your arm is a gun, all androids are given this upgrade when they make it to Seargent status.”

GI holds up a hand and cracks his knuckles simply by making a fist before he takes off his arm, handing it to the man with a pissed off face.

“Don’t forget the knives in your leg, sir.” The private swallows as GI gets in their face.

“I own these myself, private.”

The man can only nod in response before GI walks away, his first steps into the world as a free man. Good thing his leg wasn’t a gun or else he would be hopping his first steps. It so happens one of the androids did have that issue, the poor man.

 

It only takes GI a week to get his own place and get aligned with a job. There was a special branch in Cyberlife now specifically to help androids integrate and as a military sergeant, he was bumped up on the help list. He was lucky to grab himself a job at a police station, at least he could still work on helping the country out even if it’s on a smaller level. It was a bit of a pain to get a new arm, the androids who worked there were all smiles and this feature, that feature, he just wants a damn arm that worked.

It took him a while to fill out the very first part of the application, a name. He’s always gone by GI despite there being a lot of his model. He was a part of an android human mixed group so the humans named them all based on their model. He was the most military of the military models so he got stuck with GI while the others had names like John and David.

He does an internet search on baby names and it takes him a while to find something that he feels fits him.

Gorden Bainbridge. Manly, strong, fitting for someone like him.

 

When his first day of work arrives he dresses in black pants and a button up. He was told that for some reason he didn’t need to wear the standard uniform but he decided to wear part of his at least. He straps the gun holsters across his chest, feeling comfort in wearing a weapon holster despite have not being issued a gun yet.

He is surprised when he is greeted by another android, one he’s not too familiar with. Must be a newer model.

“Hello, my name is Connor. I am the android that works in this division and I will be showing you the ropes.” The brunette smiles. “What’s your name?”

“GI.” He says before realizing that’s not what he’s called anymore. “I mean Gordon, Gordon Bainbridge. I am a G.I. model, Myrmidon, I specialize in assassination and infiltration, I’m sure my skills will be of use here. I’ve never seen your model, what are you?”  
“RK800, I assist detectives in their investigation and I am capable of integrating into any team. My partner is Hank Anderson, he is a lieutenant here and you will take orders from him and Jeffery Fowler.” He begins walking and Gordon follows.

“Jeffery is at his desk in there, he’s quite busy most of the time so introduce yourself whenever he comes out of his office.” Connor points to a few directions, showing him to the break room, interrogation room, as well as where they keep all of their evidence.

“As of now, we do not have a desk prepared for you so you may use mine. I will simply share Hanks.” Connor smiles and sits in a chair ridden with dog fur.

Gordon raises a brow. “Are you sure he will be okay with you there? He is a higher rank than you.”

“Oh, he doesn’t mind. Sometimes I sit in his lap too.” Connor grins at Gordons confused expression. Why would you do something like that? Wasn’t that for WR400 and HR400? The sex models? Some sort of emotion flickers in his programming at that thought, maybe other models could crave physical attention too?

“Hank and I are dating.” Connors grin grows wider as Gordon's facial expression gets more confused. “You really aren't used to deviation yet, are you? You will learn to feel and understand a lot of emotions and natural desires.”

“All I’ve known is the battlefield, getting drunk and smoking when off the battlefield. I do not socialize more than necessary to keep my men's morale high.” Gordon sits at his desk, well, Connors desk, and scans everything on the database.

Sooner or later the lieutenant arrives with a burger and soda for himself as well as two thirium drinks. Gorden finds himself confused again when the two kiss in greeting but he feels something else too. Happiness? Envy? Whatever it was he didn’t like it and wanted to focus on something work-related, something to ground his thoughts.

Hank sets the drink in front of him as well as holding out a hand to shake. “Hank Anderson, I hear you’re coming here from the war. Thank you for your service.”

Gordon stands and shakes his hand firmly. “Sergeant Gordon Bainbridge, thanks for the drink.”

“No problem.” Hank sits at his desk, Connor sitting on his lap like its the most normal thing in the world. “Why don’t you get yourself fixed?” He points to his forehead.

“This?” Gordon touches the scar that cuts across his eyebrow. “Got it in the war, it’s my pride and joy. I don’t want to get mixed up with other androids, want people to know I’m not just some housemaid or a tree trimmer.”

Hank nods. “Makes sense. So what can you do?”

“He specializes in assassination and infiltration, we probably won’t be needing the first one much but the second one can help on some of our cases.” Connor smiles and gets a pat on the head for a reward. Why did it look so nice? In all of his life, he’s never wanted a simple gesture so badly so why now?

Gordon clears his throat to gather his thoughts. “I am an elite model so I function much better than most, I can run, fight, and react faster.”

“Sounds like it will be pretty useful in chases, Connor does an amazing job with it himself.” Hank smiles before he hands over a file. “Here is the current case we’re on, any other features I should know about before we get started?”

Rather than giving an answer, Gorden decides it’s best to show. Hanks' eyes widen as he pulls off his arm, dumping his wallet, keys, phone, and two knives from it. He then balances on one leg and tugs his leg off at the knee, several more knives clattering onto the ground as well as some bandages and ammunition? He had bullets ready but no gun?

“Well, that's…” Connor starts.

“A lot of knives.” Hank laughs, looking over his desk to see all of the ones that fell on the floor. “Why do you need so many knives?”

Gordon looks at the man as if that wasn’t even a question. “For everything?”

Hank mentally notes not to piss the man off as he watches Gordon pack all the knives back in his limbs with amusement. This place just can’t get one normal person, can it?

 

Gordon meeting Gavin and Nines was quite interesting. Gavin bumps his shoulder as he walks past, asks Gorden to apologize and Gorden kicks off his leg, the knives clattering onto the tile floor as he picks one up, ready for a fight.

Hank is laughing so hard he falls out of his chair as Nines stands in front of Gavin, staring down at the GI model. This wasn’t just basic protection, his eyes were like daggers, protective and daring him to try and make a move.

Jeffery gets out for the first time to get everyone to calm down, Gordon apologizes for thinking Gavin was a suspect, hopping over to pick up his leg before taking his knives and putting them back in his leg. Jeffery wanted to ask about the knives but he knew other war veterans and he knew how touchy they could get about certain things so he decided against asking, just hoping this wouldn’t be a daily occurrence.

It became a daily occurrence, whether it was to intimidate a suspect or spread butter on toast he popped off a limb and grabbed a knife from the pile. Hank laughs at each person's reason and when Gordon pulls out a knife because of thunder he laughs until he can’t breathe. Boy, this man was a riot.

 

Their first outing on a mission was relatively normal. Hank blared his metal, Connor hummed along somehow and Gorden stared at the speakers, wondering what exactly was coming out of them. All he’s heard is classic rock so this was quite the change.

They pull up to the scene and walk around, it was an abandoned gas station and android was killed there. He picks up the trail of the suspect while Connor licks everything???

“There are scuff marks on the fence over here, they probably climbed over it.” Gordon reports before vaulting over the fence.

“We should investigate further on that side then.” Connor smiles at Hank. “I will only be a moment.” He says before climbing after Gordon, Hank just standing by the fence, making sure the androids don’t wander too far.

A woman bursts out of a pile of broken wooden pallets and makes a break for it. Connor only takes two steps before Gordon’s already leaped forward, his hand extended outward as the tips of his fingers pop off, wires shooting from them and electrocutes the suspect.

When the woman is on the ground, twitching and drooling, he reels the wires back in, his fingertips popping right back on as usual. “I have tasers, might have used too high of a voltage.”

Connor looks down at the woman to Gordon in disbelief. “We could have easily caught her without using force.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe she has a gun. Or two guns.” He crosses his arms like he’s making a very logical and completely valid point.

Hank finally manages a way around the fence and looks down at the suspect. “Well, she’s not waking up for questioning any time soon. Might as well be dead.”

“I can arrange that.” Gorden reaches to pull off his arm for a knife and Connor slaps his hand away.

“No! No killing!”

“She killed an innocent, she has it coming-”

“No!”

“But-”

“No! We want to do things as peacefully as possible!” Connor stomps his foot, wanting to get it through that thick military skull of his. “Right Hank?”

The silver-haired man nodded. “Yeah, except pigeons, fuck those things.”

Just as he finishes his sentence a pigeon lands on the fence right next to them. Gordons eyes lock on as his hand pops off, his arm pointed at the bird as a light charges inside.

“GORDON NO!” Connor screams as he hits the mans arm upwards, a blue beam shooting out before an explosion occurs in the air, lighting up the night sky momentarily.

Hank stares at the bright light, his jaw hanging open in disbelief and sheer awe. “Are you allowed to have that?”

Gorden holds his arm to his chest like a mother protecting her child. “Yes! Maybe... No…”

It takes three days of Connor complaining about danger and safety hazards for Gordon to get his shooting arm disabled. He was not getting rid of his arm again and he probably wouldn’t need to use it anyways. He still had his knives at least, those would never let him down.

 

As a celebration for his first case solved, Hank takes him and Connor out to dinner. At first, he feels like a third wheel on a date but the two would complement what he did right and how good he will do in the future. He was skeptical about thirium meals but he enjoyed his blue version of a steak, it looked appetizing.

“Would you like a knife for that, sir?” A waiter asks him as he stabs the blue meat with a fork.

“No thank you, I have my own.” The waiter looks at him confused for a moment, his eyes widening when he takes off his arm, dumping knives on the table. “Now which to use…” He hums as his fingers graze over the knives. He takes one and stuff the rest back in before he cuts into his meal, the waiter leaving because they had no clue how else to react to that happening.

Hank laughs so hard that the table gets stares and Connor hides his face in his hands, embarrassed for Gordon who just ate his meal happily.

 

Gordon gets the same reaction when he’s buying himself some groceries, he’s come to like the thirium solid foods and he wanted to have some all the time.

“That will be $27.83.” The woman smiles.

Gordon smiles back. “Alrighty, one moment.” He takes off his arm and drops out his wallet, just as he’s about to grab it a few knives fall out as well, the sound turning heads and people stared at the knives with wide eyes.

“I’m uh…. Holding these… For a friend.” He smiles nervously, shoving the knives back in his arm before paying and leaving a very scared cashier. Whoops.

 

Despite all of the reactions he gets from the knives he stores in his limbs, he never once thought to get rid of them. He loves his knives, he always found comfort in cleaning them and collecting them, they were the only thing he was allowed to protect himself after the war.

Hank and Connor became his close friends, Connor was like his mom by keeping him in line and Hank laughed at his antics, making him feel unique and it was nice to just make someone happy.

It’s been several months since he’s visited their home, and one day when he pops off his arm for a knife Hank doesn’t laugh for once and actually gets up from his seat when they clatter onto the table.

“That’s it, come on. Field trip.” Connor worries about the sudden trip but doesn’t ask, following Hank to the car, Gordon not far behind.

They drive to a store that was known for kitchenware, Hank tells them to stay in the car and he comes back with a plastic bag holding some sort of box.

“For you.” Hank throws it in the back and Gordon looks into it before opening the box. It was a knife holder, lean and sturdy.

The GI android doesn’t know what to say so he just puts his knives in it before putting the box in his arm. “It’s perfect.” He finally says before Hank snorts.

“I just want fewer scratches on my dining table.”

Connor smiles. “Did all of your knives really fit in that?”

Gordon returns the smile. “No, I still have my leg knives and many more at home.”

Hanks' eyes widen. “How many knives do you have?”

“One thous-”

“Don’t you even finish that.” Connor points at Gordon. “I am not ready to hear that number, remind me to never go to your house.”

“Onethousandtwohundredandeightysixpointthree.” Gorden says in a rushed breath before grinning for ear to ear.

“Point three?!” Connors' voice raises with his disbelief. “Do you keep broken knives?! Why would you do that!?”

“Never know when you’ll need them.” Gordon says so matter of factly that Hank bursts laughing, having a military android made this team a lot more interesting.

 

There are multiple occasions where Gordon wants to interrogate the suspect but everybody exchanges a look and says no. After a few months, they decide to finally let him do it. Not that they believed that he was ready for the task, he has always been ready to do this kind of thing. They were all just worried that he was going to pull a knife on them or use his taser whenever he could, at any and every chance.

When they let Gordon in he sits down, his face hardened and not giving away any weakness. It was times like these where he really looked like a military man. He questions the suspect normally, things that Hank has used before and things tactics that Connor has used such as slamming his hands on the table and raising his voice.

After a while, he has to admit he was getting pretty annoyed when he wasn’t getting the answers he wanted. Hank and Connor were convinced at this time that he could handle a suspect without knife talk like a normal detective.

“You really won’t talk will you?” Gordon growls, glaring at the suspect.

They just shrug. “Don’t see what’s in it for me.”

Gorgen places his foot on the table, pointing to his leg. “Do you even know how many knives I have in my leg?”

“W...What?” The suspect squints their eyes in confusion before they blow open wide as Gordon takes off his leg and knives spill out onto the table.

Gordon glares at the suspect, looking from him to the knives. “You will talk, you know why you’re going to talk, and you know what will happen to you if you don’t”

Connor is about to run into the room and stop Gordon when Hank grabs him. “Give him a second.”

Connor watches in worry as Gordon picks up a knife, turning it in his hand. All he does is talk about the model of the knife and what it’s used for. It was a hunting knife so it was a bit scary, it’s a purpose for stabbing into flesh and skinning animals. A threat without really making a threat. It was indirect but it worked.

Gordons first time with a suspect and they make them spill. He puffs his chest out with pride, his knives were useful.

He did ruin the next interrogation right away when he does the knives in leg thing right away and says with a serious face. “They call me knives.”

Hank loses it. “No, they don’t!”

The suspect winds up laughing too, going to have to think of a better opener next time.

 

It’s not a big surprise to Hank or Connor when Gordon's name is in the news. He happened to be at a bank when a robbery occurred and he took care of the problem before everybody in the building was aware that the robbery was even happening.

He’s just depositing a check when three people in masks run in with guns. He kicks off his leg, knocking one over, his knives scatter to the floor and he picks one up, throwing it and hitting the person shoulder so they drop the gun. The third person is stunned at this point and before they can shoot Gordon lands a solid punch to the jaw and knocks them out.

There he was, standing with one leg, about twelve knives on the ground and three bank robbers on the ground when the cops arrive. They wanted a story right away but he first retrieves his leg and knives, using his own badge to get all of his knives back because they were his and not criminal evidence. They were skeptical when he tried to explain it but when he showed he was a fellow cop they believe him, just a bit concerned about it.

He didn’t like it when the media came to interview him, calling him a hero for his quick actions and what not. He just made a comment about keeping the citizens safe before leaving. He didn’t expect the one picture taken at the scene to be him, grinning with one leg gone and a knife in his hand. People were being robbed and still taking pictures, man humans were weird.

The photo appearing in the paper does earn a spot on the fridge in the breakroom and Hank laughs so hard he nearly coughs out a lung when he sees it. Connor agrees it captured Gordon's personality well and he can’t help but be worried what other people thought of him. He looked like he was ready for murder, his job was to stop murder.

 

It’s his birthday, the day he was made, and Gordon was going to do nothing as usual. He’s surprised when he arrives to work and confetti sprinkles down onto him, Connor holding a cake. They sang happy birthday and he blew out the candles, he Connor and Nines enjoyed the cake while the humans got one to enjoy themselves.

“Thank you, I wasn’t expecting anything.” He takes another bite of cake, man this texture felt so nice. It all tasted about the same but still.

Hank holds up his car keys. “We’re not done yet.”

When Hank pulls up to the knife store his hands cover his mouth as he gasps. The two look back at him with big smiles and he reaches into the front seat to give them both a hug.

“You know me so well…”

“It’s not like you loving knives is a secret.” Hank chuckles.

They roam the store, Connor more worried at how many knives there were than anything. Hank was interested in a few, but he didn’t buy any. He didn’t really need them anyways.

Gordon fast-walked through the store, he’s gotten thrown out for running before and he didn’t want a repeat of that. He’s so happy that he laughs to himself, his laugh growing either louder or more maniacal as he goes. He winds up getting an antique, one that he would have on display at home. He displayed most of his knives at home but this one got its own box.

 

Even with Connor and Hanks help he never really integrated much as other military androids. They didn’t seem to have major attachments to their weapons as he did, but he was okay with that. As weird as that made him it made him unique.

He’s waiting in the park for Hank and Connor to arrive, they had planned a nice day out and he was a bit early. He lies his head back to look up at the sky. When he was created he never expected to be here like this. He never expected to live peacefully, to sit on a public bench and just watch the clouds in a bright blue sky. Just waiting. He wasn’t in a hurry, he didn’t have to take cover or worry about raining bullets, just normal water rain.

He still asks himself why he isn’t in a war. He can’t help but want to fight, protect, to take action. Why wasn’t he shooting someone right now? Why wasn’t he stabbing someone right now?

“Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now?”

“Gordon!” Connor gasps in disbelief. “What are you even thinking about right now?”

Hank chuckles. “He just said it.”

Connor pouts. “I know but still, to say it out loud?”

“Didn’t mean to.” Gordon smiles as he stands up. “Just war thoughts, we ready to go?”

“Ready if you are.” Hank gestures forward and they all begin to walk, talking about cases and making plans. Just small talk.

This was his life now, walking in the park with his two good friends, just enjoying life to the fulle-

“Fucking pigeons!” Hank growls as the birds fly over them to land in their path.

Gordon's hand pops off and a charging sound occurs.

Connor panics. “Gordon no!”

“Gordon yes!” The man grins before Connor does what he did last time, the light shooting into the air another wasted charge that could be used to killing Hanks greatest enemy.

Hank watches the explosion again and is in just as much awe as the first time. He appreciates that Gordon would obliterate the damn birds and everything in around them just for him but this would probably kill them too.

Connor glares at Gordon suspiciously. “I thought we disabled that.”

Gordon gives an innocent smile and bats his eyes. “I learned how to reenable it myself.”

Connor smacks the android's arm as punishment and it pops off, his wallet and box of knives falling out onto the pavement, opening and clattering all over.

Hank laughs at the sight of the two desperately trying to collect them all and shove them back into his arm like someone who just dropped their groceries but a lot more dangerous, and knives instead of food, and an arm instead of a grocery bag.

What a perfectly normal day in the life of Gordon Bainbridge.


End file.
